I'm Not That Girl
by ArianaRocker
Summary: One-shot... You can look into this oneshot as a hint of Puckleberry... but that's your choice!


**Okay... so first off... I DO NOT OWN GLEE!**

Rachel skipped towards the choir room, her face portraying the happiness that she felt. She was finally engaged to Finn… Finn, the boy she had been pining after ever since freshman year. She loved him and she knew that he was the one for her, and she was so happy that he finally loved her back. She thought back to the start of glee club, where she was the school loser and slushies were thrown at her daily. Well, look at her now! She was best friends with Blaine and Kurt and was engaged to Finn, the quarterback of McKinley High! She even has a tentative friendship with Noah as well as a kind of truce with Santana! She smiled inwardly as she thought about the progress she had made from being a loser to being engaged. She stopped as she reached the choir room and took a peek through the small glass window on top of the door. She expected to see the glee club talking and joking around but instead was greeted with an entirely different picture. She watched in shock as Finn and Quinn made out in the choir room, HER choir room. She felt tears come to her eyes as she watched her boyfriend, no her FIANCE kiss Quinn. She quickly turned around and crashed straight into a hard chest.

"Jew-babe? What's… I'm gonna kill that mother-fucker!" Noah shouted angrily as he made to storm into the room.

"No, Noah, I should've expected this. It was always her. It was never me… I'm not that girl." Rachel whispered brokenly, "Just take me home, I, he drove me to school…"

Noah wrapped his arms around Rachel and dropped a kiss to her head.

"Come on my Hot Jewish-American Princess, we're going home."

* * *

The next day, Rachel walked into the choir room much less enthusiastically than yesterday. She walked in and took a seat next to Blaine. Finn walked up to her quickly with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey babe, so, do you want to go Breadstix later?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Finn, you don't get the chance to ask me that! You are the most REVOLTING human being I've EVER met!" Rachel screamed, finally breaking.

"Whoa… chill Rach… what did I do now?" Finn replied angrily.

"Yeah Barbra? What did he do now?" Blaine and Kurt asked in unison.

By that time, the whole glee club was watching the power couple with interest, waiting to just catch the new gossip.

"Finn, you know what you did. I saw you yesterday, with Quinn, right in this room! You CHEATED on me with QUINN! You do understand what an engagement ring symbolizes right?" Rachel shouted angrily.

"Dude… you cheated on Rachel with Quinn? Rachel's your fiancée!" Mike drawled out.

"Hijo de puta…" Santana muttered under her breath.

Quinn smirked in triumph as she watched Rachel blow up. She finally got her man.

"I'm sorry, just let me explain Rach!" Finn pleaded.

"No, you don't get to explain Finn! You've hurt me too many times! And you can have this ring back as well!" Rachel replied as she threw the ring back at him, "I should have expected this, it will always be Quinn for you!"

She quickly stormed over to a seat next to Puck and sat down. She looked up as Blaine joined her.

"Figured you needed a friend Ray, and well I know that Puck is no good with girls, and you are my hag, so well, I guess I am lending you my shoulder?" Blaine explained awkwardly. Rachel just laughed and hugged Blaine.

She looked up as Mr. Schuester walked in, late as always. She watched in interest as Mr. Schue wrote down "Acceptance".

"Okay, so this week's lesson is Acceptance. All of you will be singing a song about something that you have accepted over these past years, or months in some of your cases…" he said looking pointedly at Sugar, Rory, and Blaine. "Well, nevertheless, all of you will have to sing a song about acceptance. Now, I will be choosing who will sing when. Rachel, you will be singing today. Should I give you time to practice a song?" asked Mr. Schue.

"No thank you, I think I already have a song in mind to sing." replied Rachel.

She walked to Brad, the ever-present pianist and whispered to him the song she had in mind. She then did the same to the band and moved towards the center of the room. Rachel held the microphone as the opening to "I'm Not That Girl" played. She heard Blaine gasp and Kurt squeal in excitement.

(_Rachel_ _singing_/**Rachel's thoughts**)

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet _

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap_

_In a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

_Don't dream_

_Too far_

_Don't lose sight of_

_Who you are_

_Don't remember that_

_Rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Every so often_

_We long to steal_

_To the land what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften_

_That ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

**She then realized how fitting the lyrics to the next verse were to her situation.**

_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limbs_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

_Don't wish_

_Don't start_

_Wishing only_

_Wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not_

_That girl_

Everybody clapped (well, except for the Inns) and as she quietly walked back to her seat, she realized something. She, she was okay. And that made her feel really good.

**AN: Okay, I really loved Wicked, and well, this song just fit perfectly for the situation. I'm sorry if I have made any mistakes with the lyrics because I listened to the song, paused it, and typed up the lyrics. So if anybody would like to write in the reviews if I made a mistake or not, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**I HAVE NO BETA!**


End file.
